Fire Burning in the Rain
by Thefaultinourstarfish
Summary: Katniss and Peeta spend a day together. Post-Mockingjay, Pre-Epilogue. One-Shot. Fluff, Fluff, Fluff!


So! One-Shot for you all. I'm not that into One-shots, because I don't like ending things after just one chapter or something. But, I made on for you all :D It was inspired by the song "Heartbeat" by The Fray. I love this song and I've listened to it a lot recently and it inspired me! So yeah, Here you go guys!

WARNING: THIS IS EXTREMLEY FLUFFY! FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

><p>We walked in the meadow, smiling like idiots and holding hands. This was the first time in my life I felt happy, and content. We layed in the golden grass, and made crowns of flowers then, it started to rain. Peeta covered us with his jacket, until it was drenched. He carried it as we ran through the muddy grass and flowers. The crown of flowers on my head was drooping into my eyes due to it being wet. I was still smiling though, having fun even though it was raining. Once we reached the Square, Peeta stopped walking.<p>

I turned around and my braid whipped me in the face. He had a huge smile on his face and wrapped his arms around my waist. I locked mine around his neck and leaned my head on his chest and smiled. I could hear his steady heartbeat. I studied it and let the pounding float around in my head. Rain still pouring down on us, I looked up to see his face. He had a grin on his face and I crashed my lips onto his. This kiss sent a sensation into me, and chills down my spine. Once we broke apart, I rested my forehead on his, both of us still smiling. I felt warm, on fire. I was still the girl on fire, burning in the rain. The rain suddenly got harder and Peeta scooped me into his arms, and started running to the Victor's Village. I held onto him as he carried me all the way back to the Village.

We entered my home and I fell onto the couch. Peeta layed beside me and I snuggled near him for warmth after being out in the pouring rain. Peeta wrapped a fuzzy blanket around us both and I felt ten times warmer. I then had an idea. I jumped away from Peeta and up the stairs. I heard Peeta call my name but I kept running. I ran to my closet and pulled out some more blankets. I turned to walk downstairs and Peeta stood before me.

"What are you doing?" he asked standing in the doorway.

"We, are going to build a fort." I said smiling. He smiled and took the blankets from me as we walked back downstairs. I draped the blankets over the couches and we sat right in the middle of them. Peeta had made hot chocolate while I made the fort. I took a sip of my warm chocolaty drink and set it on the coffee table. I snuggled next to Peeta and sighed contently. Today was going great. Ever since the rebellion, things haven't been the same, but today felt normal. Peeta kissed my forehead and I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"You're adorable." Peeta muttered next to me. I rolled my eyes and hit him with a pillow.

"Oh, stop." I said after hitting him with the pillow.

"It's true. You're beautiful too." He said softly. This got him another hit by the pillow I had in my hands.

"That's not true." I muttered.

"Oh, why yes it is, My Love. And You're stubborn. Everyone knows that." He teased. I hit him once again with the pillow and this turned into a full-fledged pillow fight. After this monstrosity, the fort was destroyed, along with many pillows, and feathers were everywhere. I laughed and so did Peeta as we fell into the mess and layed down.

"I love you." Peeta said.

"I love you too." I said without any hesitation. I did love Peeta. I truly did.

We fell asleep right there in my living room. I had my head on Peeta's chest and listened to his heartbeat again, remembering it from earlier. It mesmerized me as I yawned and started to close my eyes. It was good to know I had Peeta here. Feeling his chest rise and fall below me let me know he was here. Not dead, alive. With me. I loved him so much. I truly did. Everything was perfect.

I fell asleep listening to the Heartbeat of my boy with bread.


End file.
